Latin Kings
The Almighty Latin King and Queen Nation (ALKQN, ALKN, LKN) is said to be the largest and most organized Hispanic street gang in the United States of America, which has its roots dating back to the 1940s in Chicago, Illinois. Latin Kings History The Latin Kings street gang was formed in Chicago in the 1940s and consisted predominantly of Mexican and Puerto Rican males. Originally created with the philosophy of overcoming racial prejudice and creating an organization of "Kings," the Latin Kings evolved into a criminal enterprise operating throughout the United States under two umbrella factions—Motherland, also known as KMC (King Motherland Chicago), and Bloodline (New York). All members of the gang refer to themselves as Latin Kings and, currently, individuals of any nationality are allowed to become members. Latin Kings associating with the Motherland faction also identify themselves as "Almighty Latin King Nation (ALKN)," and make up more than 160 structured chapters operating in 158 cities in 31 states. The membership of Latin Kings following KMC is estimated to be 20,000 to 35,000. The Bloodline was founded by Luis Felipe in the New York State correctional system in 1986. Latin Kings associating with Bloodline also identify themselves as the "Almighty Latin King and Queen Nation (ALKQN)." Membership is estimated to be 2,200 to 7,500, divided among several dozen chapters operating in 15 cities in 5 states. Bloodline Latin Kings share a common culture and structure with KMC and respect them as the Motherland, but all chapters do not report to the Chicago leadership hierarchy. The gang's primary source of income is the street-level distribution of powder cocaine, crack cocaine, heroin, and marijuana. Latin Kings continue to portray themselves as a community organization while engaging in a wide variety of criminal activities, including assault, burglary, homicide, identity theft, and money laundering. Leadership Latin King documents reveal that Gino Gustavo Colon (a.k.a. "Lord Gino") is considered the leader or "Sun" of the Chicago Latin Kings. They also refer to him as their "Corona", which means "Crown". Currently he is serving a life sentence in federal prison due to a 25-count indictment, which includes charges of conspiracy to distribute cocaine and other drugs. Organizational structure The Latin Kings have a hierarchical organizational structure, and they have sets in numerous states across the country. These sets are referred to as "chapters" or "tribes", with each reporting to an Inca, Cacíque, Enforcer and Regional Officer. The head (or heads) of the entire criminal organization are known as "Coronas" (crowns in Spanish). Markings The Latin King colors are black and gold; gang markings consist of a 5 or 3-point crown, writings of LK, ALK, ALKN, ALKQN abbreviations (or the whole words); and drawings of the Lion and/or the King Master. Latin King symbolism is usually accompanied with the name and number of the chapter, region or city of the gang. The Latin Kings are of the People Nation, and therefore, represent everything to the "left" in opposition to the "right", which is representative of the Folk Nation. In Hip-Hop Rappers and Rap Groups * king chyldz dontplay (Brooklyn rapper) reverbnation * Young Mane * Ck Free * J. Ramz * 043 Reckless Cartel Songs * Chicago Latin Kings "Clik Clik" * Chicago Latin Kings - Folks Killa * latin kings-king love * [ J. Ramz - Put 'em Up (Black & Gold Anthem) (Download In Description)] Turfs, Hoods North Side * Motherland / Humboldt Park , Spaulding Latin Kings * Beach & Spaulding * Division & Spaulding * Hirsch & Spaulding * LeMoyne & Spaulding * Up-Town * Berwyn & Winthrop * Winona & Winthrop * Armitage Ave. & Kedzie / Whipple * Belmont Ave. & Central Park * Berwyn & Hoyne "Area 51" * Berwyn & Wolcott "Death Valley" * Clark St. & Balmoral * Clark St. & Bryn Mawr * Clark St. & Caltalpa "Crack & Crime" * Clark St. & Winnemac - "C20" * Columbia & Ashland Ave. * Damen Ave. & Crystal * Drake & School * Hirsch & Central Park * Huron & Hoyne "Heaven & Hell" * Kedzie & Cortez * Lawrence Ave. & Ashland Ave. * Lawrence Ave. & Kedzie "LK St." * Leland & Rockwell * Leland & Virginia * Montrose Ave. & Hazel * Montrose Ave. , Damen Ave. to Ashland Ave. "Mackville" * North Ave. / Cortland & Sawyer * Paulina & Cullom * Roscoe & Hoyne * Rosemont & Claremont * Rosemont & Richmond * Schiller & Leavitt * School & Lavergne "School Krazy" * Whipple & Wabansia "Wild West" * Lathrop Homes (Project LK's) (shared w/ BPS's & CVL's) * Pulaski & Argyle "PAst" South Side * 21st & Albany * 21st & California Ave. "Cal Two One" * 23rd & Spaulding * 23rd & Whipple * 24th & Christiana * 24th & Drake "Chi-Town Two Four" * 24th & Marshall Blvd. (Boulevard LK's) * 24th & Sawyer * 24th & St.Louis "Coulter Side" (Coulter LK's) * 24th & Trumbull "Two Four Trumbull" * 25th & California Ave. * 25th & Millard * 25th & Spaulding "Spanish Harlem" * 27th & Drake * 27th & Homan * 28th & Lawndale (Lawndale LK's) * 30th & Sawyer "Redrum City" * 30th & Trumbull * 31st & Drake "Drake Side" * 33rd & Morgan (Morgan LK's) {Bridgeport Homes} * 49th & Lotus (Midway LK's) * 51st & Ada * 52nd & Marshfield (shared w/ BPS's) * Crown Town , * 51st & Campbell * 51st & Homan (51 HLK's) * 52nd & Talman * 53rd & Albany * 53rd & Mozart * 56th & Sacramento * 58th & Hamlin "Five Eight Homicide" * 82nd & Houston * Bush LK's , * 83rd & Buffalo * 84th & Burley * 88th & Exchange "88 D-Hate" * 89th & Muskegon * 89th & Escanaba * 96th & Ave. M "96 No-Limit" * 97th & Ewing * 99th & Ewing "99 Ruthless" * 104th & Ave. L "Murda Ave" * 113th & Langley (Pullman LK's) * Madison & Kensington (Roseland LK's) Links * See Also * List of Gangs * List of gangs in the United States Category:Hispanic gangs Category:Gangs Category:Unfinish gang pages Category:Wikipedia Category:Gangs in Chicago Category:Latin Kings in Hip-Hop